


Dean's Happy Family

by fanfic_for_destiel (fanfic_for_malec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Insecure Dean Winchester, Knotting, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Jimmy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rutting, Scent Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_for_malec/pseuds/fanfic_for_destiel
Summary: Dean's got news to deliver and he remembers how it all happened.A little epilogue in the end.





	Dean's Happy Family

The door opens with the loud crash signaling Dean that his wait has come to an end. He waited all day to be able to share the news but now when the time has arrived, he feels the shiver and butterflies in his stomach. It almost managed to make him queasy again. He gulps downs the last of the water from the glass and wipes his lips and hands. His hands are becoming sweaty and clammy. He lets the maid leave the bedchamber before the final door opens.

“Dean, what happened?”

“Are you alright?”

“Benny said you wanted us back as soon as possible.”

“And that the doctor has been here.”

“Why didn’t you tell us in the morning that you were sick?”

“Dean, say something.”

Dean sighs with a smile as he watches two identical men hurrying into the bedchamber and settling on both sides of him on the bed before clasping his hands. He worries for a moment that the heat rising on his face would betray him well before he can say anything.

“I’ll say something when you’ll let me say,” he smirks turning to look at the men in turn. Both of them are wearing the same confused and worried look.

“What is it, Dean?”

“Are you feeling better now?”

Even though these two men are identical twins, Dean never had any problem to distinguish between them. Maybe it’s due to their slightly different smell that only he can recognize since he is their mate but even so he can say who is who.

Cas or Castiel has the scent of honey, pancakes and apple pie while Jimmy or James has the scent of bacon, fresh coffee, and rain. Both are Dean’s most favorite scents in the whole world. Cas and Jimmy both have the same height, same unruly raven hair, same crystal blue eyes, same pink plump chapped lips and stubble and nose, and even same mating mark. They’re identical down to the dimples on their lower backs.

Only Dean can distinguish that the mating marks he left on them are slightly different. Cas’s mark is exactly above his jugular but Jimmy’s mark is a couple of millimeter higher. It’s so subtle that nobody can distinguish between the pair of identical twin kings. No wonder they kept everyone on their toes when they were kids.

Cas and Jimmy are both alphas with a bond sharing between them that not even their parents could deny. Being alphas and identical twins, it’s extremely rare that turn out to be true mates too. And that’s when things got complicated. They both denied becoming the king alone and letting the other be second-in-command. The king had to make them both the kings.

The queen’s biggest worry though was that being true mates and alphas, they won’t be able to provide the kingdom with an heir. Not at first, but after the queen’s death, it started to bother Cas as well. After all, they are alphas. Sooner or later they were bound to have the urge to mate someone and have pups. Even being true mates to each other, the urge sometimes truly got to them.

Even though Jimmy chose to be ignorant of the fact, they both could feel how their neighboring kingdoms were waiting to strike and lead to war. It was a mere necessity that Cas decided to throw a ball and find an omega that could help them to carry an heir. Jimmy hoped that the title of royal heir-carrier and handsome reward would be enough to sway an omega’s mind. What they didn’t expect was to find some servant who shared both of their scents and immediately create an accidental scent bond with him.

That’s how Dean met them. He was in the palace that night during the ball because Ellen, his aunt is the head cook of royal kitchen and needed extra help. Dean hadn’t even hoped to meet the kings. He was there for one evening to help her out. But when he was carrying the last of the fruit baskets to the kitchen, he had gravitated to a scent he couldn’t explain. That’s how found the kings having a heated discussion in a deserted corridor, far away from the ballroom. They had looked up and found him staring at them just as he had rounded the corner to find them. Next moment Dean had found himself pressed into the cold wall, both the kings pinning him down and their noses at his neck, inhaling his scent. The basket had escaped him in between as he braced himself for the impact.

“Yes, I feel better now,” Dean finally gives them the reply with a little smile. “But I’ll feel better when I get my kisses.”

Dean didn’t need to wait longer. The twins sigh together and smile at each other before one by one they lean in to kiss Dean’s lips. Dean moans into the kisses as he usually does which makes the alphas smile even more. He pulls his alphas closer so he’s nestled between them, warm and safe.

“What happened, Dean?” Cas cocks his head, still frowning softly. The alpha holds his hand and kisses the knuckles softly.

Jimmy follows his brother’s gesture and takes his other hand but only holds, brushing his thumb on his knuckles in a soothing motion. “Yeah, Dean, what happened that the doctor had to come and you didn’t even tell us?”

The alphas always know when Dean needs what and how much. They always take care of him. They always pay attention to him, even when it’s not required and makes Dean flush and blush ridiculously. And they always know that their touch, their proximity, and their scent calm Dean. When they both have to be away from him, they leave something behind to help Dean. And when they come back, they refill the void.

“I have something to tell you.” Dean hopes his blush or his happy scent wouldn’t give him away as he looks up to his alphas. Cas and Jimmy still sport their cute frowns that Dean has to kiss both of them again.

He gently lays down on the bed pulling both the alphas down with him, locking their mouths on his lips and neck and their hands roaming freely on his body. He tilts his head back moaning as the alphas take the lead on the make-out as they realize Dean’s been wearing only a robe and completely naked underneath waiting for them. Cas and Jimmy don’t waste any time to untie his robe and their mouths travel down to latch on his nipples. His hands grab a handful of his alphas’ messy hair and his body arch away from the bed in the pleasure of twin suckling. Both the alphas' hands travel down as they rut their arousal against Dean’s hips. Cas’s hand finds his cock and starts stroking while Jimmy’s 3 fingers dip into his slicking hole and pump. 

The kings had asked him questions after questions after they regained some composure and he wasn’t able to answer because they were so close and he was practically assaulted with the combined scent of the kings that only screamed “mate” to him. It had taken an embarrassing amount of growl and whines and moans and self-restraint on all of their parts before the alphas were able to pull back without sinking their teeth in Dean’s neck and mate him then and there.

Once they put some distance between them and took some moments to calm down, then they were able to talk. The twins had solved the mystery and reached the conclusion that they are indeed the rarest mates ever and that Dean is supposed to be both of their mates. Together the three of them form the tri-mating bond.

It wasn’t up for question after that night. Cas and Jimmy took the night and they let Dean sleep on it too. Next morning Dean was brought into the private office of the kings and they asked him if he wants to be their mate. Except for his brother Sam, uncle Bobby, aunt Ellen and cousin Joanna, he didn’t have any family and Dean could care less what they had to say about this unusual mating since he realized he wants both Cas and Jimmy too. He agreed to the mating and made sure that it won’t affect his family and gave the news to Sam and others.

As expected, they hadn’t taken the news well. But Sam’s thoughts meant a lot to him. Dean is an omega but Sam turned out to be an alpha and Dean didn’t think he would be able to do it without Sam. After so much of explanation from Dean and the kings, Sam agreed to give Dean away in a formal ceremony to the kings. It was the only request Sam made to the kings, just to make sure nobody would be able to look down upon his brother. Omega or not, Sam loves Dean as his big brother and the one who brought him up after the sudden demise of their parents. He had to make sure nobody would mistreat Dean for anything.

So the wedding happened followed by the mating after a few days. Dean found his new life in the palace. He found love in four arms instead of two. He is equally loved by both of his alphas. He gets to share not just bed but everything with them. Cas and Jimmy love to have him in between when they sleep so they both have access to Dean. They love to cuddle and Dean wasn’t going to oppose. Despite being true mates, Cas and Jimmy didn’t have any sexual relationship more than jerking each other off and kissing. But now they have Dean to actually make love to and lavish.

“God, Dean, how are you so wet!” Jimmy moans at Dean’s neck.

“And so hard,” Cas breaks from sucking.

“So ready for us,” Jimmy noses at Dean’s mating mark. His hand picks up speed making wet squelching sound, “Always ready to please your alphas.”

“Are you in heat, Baby?” Cas looks at him with his watery blue eyes, blown with lust, “You’re exceptionally hard and smell so sweet,” the alpha mouths at his shoulder, “Makes me wanna eat you, right now.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jimmy moans in agreeing his brother.

“Then eat me, alphas. Have me your ways,” Dean breathes out hoarsely. He can’t even keep his eyes open.

“Baby, are you in heat?” Cas’s worried voice pulls Dean out of his haze for a moment.

“We need to know, sweetheart. Is our calculation off? Is your heat early?” Jimmy follows his brother’s worry.

“Do we need to send a word out to the court?” By now both the alphas have stilled enough to make Dean whine and sway his hips sideways to get any friction.

“Do we get to breed you this time?” the slight hope that seeps in Jimmy’s whispered question almost breaks Dean out of his resolve and spill the news. He opens his eyes to see twin set of blue hopeful eyes staring at him.

“Just fuck me, now, please,” Dean begs, “I need you in me, alphas. I need your knots. Please, knot me. I’m not in heat. But I want you, please. I’m so horny. I need to feel your alpha cum in me, filling me to the brim. I want both of your knots in me, locking me to both of you. Please, Jimmy, Cas… please.”

Cas and Jimmy are only alphas. When their omega begs so beautifully, they hardly can ignore the invitation. And when Dean wants both of them to knot him together, Cas and Jimmy can only imagine how horny their little omega must be. It’s a feat that Dean can not only take two cocks in him but also both knots. If not anything, that would definitely be the quality to make the alphas fall head-over-heels for the cute little green-eyed and rusty-blond omega.

Cas and Jimmy move together to get into position so Dean is between them. Jimmy goes under and Cas takes top. They only free their cocks before plunging into the omega’s warm, slick hole together. It’s really tight that the fit knocks the breaths out from all three of them. While Cas and Jimmy only grunt and howls, Dean slump from the fullness, moaning himself hoarse. Soon they start moving together.

Dean’s heats have been spent with the three of them locked in Dean’s bedchamber the whole time and both making love to Dean again and again. They took their turns with Dean while the other enjoyed watching or being pleased by Dean’s hands and mouth. Dean couldn’t believe the first time they all did it together. He was afraid before his first heat after mating and about the dynamics but the twins promised him they wouldn’t do anything that he wouldn’t like. They assured him repeatedly that he was in charge and if he asks them to stop, they’d stop.

The mating took place twice. The alphas weren’t sure they wanted to share the experience with each other without spooking Dean with the pressure and excitement of double claiming. Cas and Jimmy were advised that it should be better if they do it separately and they counted it as a better option. Cas got to mate Dean first being born a couple of minutes earlier than Jimmy. They never had any issue of sharing Dean as long as they got to have their ways with Dean. 

They mostly liked having Dean on his hands and knees when they did it together and on his back when they took him singly. Cas and Jimmy took turns to pound into his slick dripping hole and his mouth. At first, they helped Dean with fisting his cock and teasing his nipples during but then Dean always came prematurely. So they just used their cocks only and enjoyed watching Dean come untouched. He was really responsive to their great amusement. By the end of his heat, Dean was thoroughly fucked from having both of his mates at the same time. Dean couldn’t just have enough of them.

But as months progressed, they all noticed how the alphas’ ruts started to synchronize with his heat. In the beginning, they all were on different cycles. So Dean would have to be at the alpha’s service when they were in their rut and then they’d be together during his heat. Every month was way too hard on him. He hardly had any time to catch a breath before one of them was in need.

Before, Cas and Jimmy had different bedrooms where Dean spent with each of them during their ruts. The other was allowed to visit and watch but wasn’t allowed to touch Dean. But since their heat and ruts synced, they moved into Dean’s room and started to spend the nights together and the three of them enjoyed together. As an omega, Dean knew to what goal they were progressing.

Because of heat and ruts and the frenzy of it, Dean had given his alphas the permission to help themselves during the night too. So a lot of mornings he woke up being still knotted to one of the alphas. Sometimes he could feel cum ooze out of him as he stretched and would know that both the alphas had knotted him during the night. Sometimes they would wake him up when they tried to knot him in sleep. Dean loved the attention. He felt loved knowing that both his alphas wanted him the same way.

“God fucking damn, Dean, you’re so tight,” Jimmy always is a bit more foul-mouthy than Cas. They both praise Dean on many occasions and Dean likes being praised a lot. But while Cas is more tender and sweet and slow kinda guy, Jimmy likes it hard and rough and fast. Dean finds he enjoys both.

“Dean,” Cas’s hitched voice from above punctuates Dean’s breathy moan, “Stop squeezing or we’ll cum before knotting.”

“And then we won’t knot you and let you come for the whole day,” Jimmy nips at Dean’s earlobe playfully, making him squirm even more, “You don’t want that now, do you, sweet love?”

“No,” Dean heaves out. He’s so full from two huge alpha cocks stuffed in him to the hilt, “No, please, don’t stop.”

“Then relax, Baby,” Cas orders from above him. Dean is chest to chest lying on Jimmy, his hands braced on the headboard helping him to hold his hips up so the alphas have enough space to pound into him. Jimmy’s hands run everywhere on his body, teasing his hair, down his jaw and chest and back and his flanks. And Cas holds his hips in a bruising grip so he won’t lose balance.

“Yeah, baby, it’s not the first time we’re doing this. Just relax, okay?” Jimmy says soothingly and Dean closes his eyes, willing his body to relax and let his alphas take the pace.

“Let us take care of you, Dean,” Cas leans down over his back so Dean has both mouths at his both sides of his neck, nuzzling and nipping. Dean loves this moment when he’s embraced by both his alphas in every possible way and they both have their mouths on their respective mating marks on him to stimulate him even more. “Let us show you how much we love you.”

Dean resigns to his fate of being loved, overwhelmed, fucked, knotted and be totally blown by both his lovers and husbands. He leans his head on Jimmy’s shoulder as both alphas start moving together punching into him in a relentless rhythm.

While Jimmy keeps it simple, Cas indulges in many kinks. Jimmy has a kink of being dominating and manhandling Dean during his rut. Jimmy likes to have Dean at his disposal, ready and waiting. Jimmy likes rimming and fingering and keeping Dean as his cock-warmer and makes him cum till he’s dry. Jimmy likes to do things in bed mostly, topping and dominating Dean with a tenderness of a loving alpha.

But Cas likes it raw, only his cock breaching Dean’s hole. Cas likes to spank him as preparation, just hard enough to make him slick only and warm up his bubble butt with a rosy blush. He kneads his ass, makes him drench with slick. He denies Dean from orgasm until he’s fully satisfied. Cas has a thing for fucking Dean’s mouth, keeping him on his knees.

Cas definitely likes to perform various scenes. There were many times Dean was taken by surprise in the shower or bent over Cas’s office table or simply held up against the wall. Many times Cas had left him tied to bed with his wrists and ankles with soft silk ties that don’t cut or bite into his skin but leaves him unable to move, high and naked, waiting for a couple of hours until he finished his work and knotted Dean as many times as he wanted. Cas keeps him frustrated by sucking his nipples or putting a cock ring or teasing his sensitive places with vibrators.

The common between both of them is they both absolutely love to kiss and touch Dean in public. Dean knows it pleases both the alphas when he wears those robes made of sheer fine silk that leaves nothing to imagine. The alphas find it very pleasing to stuff Dean full of cum and cum-marking him and marking him all the other visible ways.

During Dean’s heats and their ruts, they don’t clean him often and leave him marked which he actually finds quite soothing. He likes how that leaves his alphas’ scents on him to calm. They enjoy keeping him stretched on butt-plugs and on the edge with massagers and vibrators. The different approaches Cas and Jimmy use keeps Dean on his toes and the whole process exciting among them.

Dean, no doubt, loves his alphas, anyways he can get them. When they got married, Dean hadn’t expected to be loved by them so much. At some point, he truly had thought that as soon as he provides them an heir they’d be done with him. They’ve been mated for almost a year now and have enjoyed so many heats and ruts together until finally a couple of months ago both the alphas revealed their desire that they want a pup, an heir it meant to Dean.

Dean’s fear has magnified since then. Since they’ve discussed making Dean’s heats productive, Dean hasn’t been able to get any word out of him. He just accepted that this is what was meant to happen from the beginning, that this was the goal they’ve been progressing toward ever since. While Cas and Jimmy couldn’t decide who gets to be the first one to impregnate Dean, Dean was fighting his own mind.

Since there could be chances that one heat won’t be enough to achieve that goal, Jimmy refused to be away from Dean for as long as it takes Cas to put a pup in their omega. Jimmy refused to let Cas have the opportunity and honor to be the father of Dean’s first pup only because Cas is elder by only a few minutes. In every way, they’ve proven all their life to be equal. And Cas agreed with Jimmy. Dean couldn’t just understand what the twins had planned for him until on the next rut, Jimmy started to introduce him to the idea the bothers had come up with.

Dean was caught off guard when Cas had joined to watch that night but he was surprised when Jimmy asked him to ride. Both the alphas knew how much Dean loves riding his alphas’ cocks. And so it had taken Dean in complete body-freezing shock when Jimmy reached behind him and started teasing his rim further, trying to push in a finger along. By the time Cas joined the scene, Dean’s body was in a battle to be in fear and letting loose in the sweet torture the alphas had planned for him.

As Jimmy held his hips and pounded from beneath, Cas took the opportunity to work to open him up further. Without any qualms, Cas teased his rim, until he was coaxed and relaxed enough to accommodate one finger. Dean’s body had gone numb after exploding from the dual sensation of two different rhythms his alphas had set. Afterward, when they cuddled him, they explained their plan seeing that the initiation was a success.

When Dean earthed from the mind-numbing experience, it hadn’t taken him long to understand exactly what the alphas had planned. But their explanation made everything clear. Cas and Jimmy didn’t wanna take turns to breed him. They wanted to do it together and let Dean’s body decide.

The plan was simple. For the next few heats, they would prepare Dean to be able to take both of his alphas cocks and be knotted by them together, at the same time. The plan excited and scared Dean just the same. He didn’t know if he was ready for all that. But for his alphas and thinking of the ultimate reason as to why he got to be the twins’ mate, he agreed to the plan. He told himself repeatedly that he’s just an omega to serve the kings, give them an heir and then his job, his purpose would be done.

Even though Cas and Jimmy never gave him any reason to think otherwise, Dean couldn’t help but feel that the love of his alphas, the mating, the bond they share, none of that was based upon love. That it could’ve been anyone that night. That it could’ve been anyone’s scent that the twins liked and would’ve taken the same path they did with him. Dean had a hard time to settle from “I’ve fallen for them” to “This is for the greater good”.

Dean remembers the first time they’ve been actually successful at it. The trials were one of them squeezing two or three fingers along with the other’s cock and then escalated to fitting in a dildo along with a cock. Those were most weird and blissful experiences for Dean. The stretch, the fullness, the completeness he had felt when both his alphas were in a tight fit but fully seated in him, had almost made him combust spontaneously. It hadn’t taken much longer for any of them to cum that first time. But also none the alphas had been able to knot Dean. They popped a lot faster from the stimulation only.

It took them a while to get accustomed to it. And once they did, they were able to spend a couple of Dean’s heats knotting Dean according to the plan. And so the last few heats were very different with two rutting alphas desperate to fuck their alpha semen into Dean hard enough to breed him. Dean lost hope in love and resigned to his fate.

But somehow Cas and Jimmy caught on to his inner debacle. And they made him talk. They realized that they assumed that it’s a good time and never actually asked Dean what he wants or if it’s a good time. Dean was ashamed that he doubted the intention of his alphas and the twins felt immensely guilty that their lack of communication led Dean to doubt their love. Cas and Jimmy made efforts to take better care of Dean and explain to him how much they love him.

Dean believed them, trusted them, not because they’re his alphas and it’s all he ever wanted to hear, but because he could see remorse and honesty in their eyes. They decided to take it slow, give Dean a chance to wrap his head around the idea. They gave Dean some time to prepare himself for fatherhood. They allowed Dean a bit of space to decide for himself that he wants a pup from his alphas as much as his alphas want only him to bring their pup in the world.

And more than anything, Jimmy and Cas made sure that Dean never ever thinks that they only want him to carry their pup. The alphas truly made an effort to shower their love on Dean as frequently and as much as possible. Dean’s been on cloud nine since they’ve confessed their love to each other. And it made the alphas happy that their omega was happy again.

Dean likes how his alphas make love to him. He loves it, even more, when they make love to him together. Most of the times Cas goes on the bed holding Dean up and Jimmy sets the pace from above. It’s a position that leaves Dean with nothing but to take whatever they give. But when Cas goes top and Jimmy gets on the bed, Dean knows his alphas mean serious business. Cas sets a punishing pace urging Jimmy to follow. It’s faster, it’s rougher and Dean can’t help the shouts and screams that rip through him. They love him when he’s vocal.

“Dean, fuck, Baby, let go.” Jimmy has his eyes screws shut. Dean also but he can feel Jimmy isn’t looking at him, unlike Cas’s piercing blue eyes pinning at the back of his head.

“Ungh,” Dean grunts, because it’s too much. He’s too happy. There’s too much on his mind. He’s also nervous. And the pounding feels excellent. But there’s a knot in his stomach that just doesn’t uncoil. It’s not letting him reach that high that both his alphas need. “Uhh… go… harder, please.”

“Harder? Are you fucking kidding me?” Jimmy is restless. They’ve been at it for longer than usual. Dean is practically split open. The twin knots slams at his rim in a bruising pace but they don’t catch. They just fucking don’t catch. If that makes Dean frustrated then the alphas are hairline-close to lose it.

“Dean, let go, it’s okay, Baby,” Cas, as usual, the calmer one among the three of them, tries to coax Dean out of whatever shit is going on. “Relax, Dean. For the fuck’s sake, just relax.”

“Faster, alphas,” Dean howls, because that’s all he can do. It’s been hurting already but he just needs it. He knows he needs it. Or maybe he just needs to say it. His mind contradicts. No. He can’t say it now. Not in the middle of them trying to knot him. Not while they all are frustrated. So for the first time ever, Dean braces himself up and pushes back, prompting twin alpha howls and two knots slamming in him, locking, finally.

Dean slumps forward, suddenly going jelly on his limbs. It’s actually a good thing to have two alphas. Not just for the knots and crazy great sex and double the love, but for catching him when he falls.

“Whoa,” Cas surges forward snaking his arms from Dean’s hips to his stomach. Jimmy catches his shoulders.

“Dean?” Jimmy’s voice sounds too distant to Dean ’cause he can’t stop cumming.

“Babe?” Cas breathes hot puffs of air at Dean’s neck, making him shiver slightly.

Dean can’t even bring himself to move his lips let alone say anything because his body seizes from the ecstasy clamping on the knots. He feels both his alphas going rigid against him. He sees white as he squeezes his eyes shut too hard when both of them cum together rutting into him and growling. He barely feels his inside exploding, clamping even harder, milking them both as he cums again in the aftershock. He’s gone before he knows it.

“What the fuck just happened?” Jimmy pets Dean’s hair as the omega snuggles in his chest tucking his head in the alpha’s neck.

“I don’t know.” Cas meets his brother’s appalled look with a similar frown. His hand skims the heated and sweaty skin of the omega’s flank as he leaves a small kiss at Dean’s shoulder. Cas moves so they all are on their sides and Jimmy doesn’t have to take the brunt of the weight of his mates.

Dean never thought things can get easier, or so sudden. Cas and Jimmy didn’t notice much since their ruts weren’t affected as much but he noticed his heat being mellower than ever. He couldn’t remember when was ever he felt so in the ease with his heats. The alphas were finally completely synchronized with him and the last few months have been just awesome.

Dean truly enjoyed these last few months more than ever. He finally had everything he ever wanted, a home, love, mates that love him more than anything, Sam, his family, everything. His alphas never stopped him from being in touch with his family or Sam from visiting him. They treated him with honor and respect. Now all he wanted was a pup, for his alphas. He was ready. He was finally ready to take that step. He was finally ready to be bred by his alphas. Even though both of them breeding him together scared him a bit but they couldn’t find another way. It was a gamble they had to take.

Another thing Dean realized was how the alphas grew possessive of him. Cas and Jimmy just didn’t want him to touch himself anymore, not even to prepare himself. If he needed to jerk himself during the shower, the alphas claimed that they own each and every of Dean’s orgasms and so they helped him shower or during a bath. Whenever Dean needed or wanted something, one or both was at his service. Every time he pleased his alphas he remembered what his mother used to say, “ _And if you ever be an omega, you’ll be one handsome and good omega. It’s important you be a good one for your alpha, Dean. Just as much an alpha has to be good for their omega, an omega has to be too.”_

All Dean ever wanted was to be good for his alphas. Only he didn’t even realize when he really became the good one.

Dean wakes up with a start, still groggy from the dream of his mother, one of the memories that he still can remember. He remembers where he is as he feels his alphas cocooning him. He feels warm, too warm, sweaty and cum sticking to him. In his sleep, he’d turn on his back after the alphas’ knots popped out of him. Both the alphas have their arms over his chest and stomach and Dean can’t help but smile at the notion of it or maybe soon to be an implication, a huge one to affect all of their lives. Even pinned down, he enjoys how both the alphas have their heads close enough to scent him and kiss his shoulders. He knows soon they’ll feel him awake and wake up too. He smiles as he snuggles deeper after pressing light kisses on both the alphas’ lips and doses until they wake up.

The next time Dean wakes up, he feels his alphas rutting at his hips. A low chuckle leaves him involuntarily, his lips curve in a beautiful smile, eyes squinting from the sunlight gently flooding the room. He opens his eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the whole world, well, at least in his world. Twin sets of most gorgeous blue eyes smiling down on him, definitely ready for another round. While that’s a very tempting idea as he feels his own arousal responding to his alphas’ ministration, he thinks better of it. Right, he has work to do.

“Mmm, don’t think that’s a good idea,” the smile never leaves him, especially after the twin gasps that follows.

“It’s a first,” Jimmy keeps his smiling mirth fixed upon Dean but his words are to his brother.

“Definitely,” Cas agrees, feigning hurt, “Our omega’s turning us down.”

“Never knew you had it in you, Baby.” Jimmy finishes and Dean huffs in a full laugh.

“I’m not turning you down, my sweet lovely dorks,” Dean’s still laughing as Cas and Jimmy keep their playful smile. “I’m just saying that if we do it now, again, we’ll never get to finish our talk from last night. Remember I wanted to talk and you guys were so worried and eager?”

That does the trick. Jimmy and Cas perk up and shuffle back to give Dean some space, much to his chagrin. But he thinks the better of it. The alphas can be overbearing sometimes. While Dean enjoys everything they do, he supposes a little bit of space would do all of them better, especially if they still stay in bed. Dean has no intention to leave the bed or the security of having his alphas, away from any distraction. Cas and Jimmy wear the same seriousness as Dean. So he shuffles up so he can lean on the headboard and leans in to kiss his alphas one by one. The alphas always melt into the kisses.

“So what is it?” Cas bursts the bubble first, “What did you wanna talk about?”

“Is it about the doctor paying you a visit yesterday?” Jimmy follows up.

Dean suddenly marvels that his alphas, both of them sort of finish each other’s sentence or thoughts. They’re always in sync. Their thoughts match. They love Dean equally. Even though they have varied choices personally, they somehow end up what people would explain as ‘twinning’. Dean loves it. And a little hope flares in his heart.

“You guys are so impatient sometimes,” Dean shakes his head fondly smiling at his alphas who in return give him twin glares.

“Okay, okay, no need to make faces now,” he laughs at his alphas’ unchanging expressions.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas’s voice suddenly booms making Dean totally stop laughing. They hardly ever use their alpha voices with Dean but when they do, it either makes Dean jelly on his knees or his heart to stutter uncomfortably. He practically squeaks before tipping his chin down, the alpha voice resonates with his inner omega.

“I uh-” Dean honestly doesn’t know how to do it. he finds himself wondering if it would’ve been better for him to take some time to prepare something special to surprise his alphas. But he was so happy and emotional after knowing the news that he couldn’t control himself anymore. Thus apart from the news he had nothing special for his alphas.

“Dean…” this time Jimmy starts but Dean shakes his head, stopping the alpha.

“I have some news,” Dean just blurts out. He can hardly bring himself to look at Jimmy and Cas but he can feel their eyes, their frowns of confusion on him. he can feel them dying to reach out and hold him. But he’s somehow glad that they don’t because he’d lose control again then.

“What news?” Jimmy prompts when Dean loses a bit too long in his head. This time the omega tilts his head up to his alphas.

“Something bad – is it something bad, Dean? Your family – Is Bobby okay? Sam?” Cas vibrates with worry. Jimmy finally catches up to his brother’s concern and worries just the same. This time they don’t stop themselves from holding Dean’s hands, offering him support.

“Dean, what’s going on? Talk to us, baby.” Jimmy’s words are laced with worry.

Dean stumbles in his head, staring unblinkingly at his alphas. They made him realize how much they love him. They showed their love and care time and again for Dean. But Dean never knew his alphas cared so much for his family, for his brother, for the man he considered his father too. The moment tugs at his heart more than his alphas proclaiming their love for him.

“It’s nothing like that,” Dean finally manages to speak. “Nothing bad, I promise. I suppose it’s good news.” A heavy blush steals his moment rising up his cheeks high.

“Good news?” Cas cocks his head like he always does when he’s confused or doesn’t understand something but is serious about it.

“Yes, good news.” Dean smiles more. He takes a moment to gauge the expression of his alphas and when he sees nothing but a little confusion, he decides there’s nothing better than blurting things out. “I’m pregnant.”

The moment stills. And it stretches uncomfortably. And silence fills the void except all of their breathing.

Dean’s heart thrums erratically in his chest as each moment passes in silence. Cas and Jimmy look like they’re frozen in the moment, staring at Dean unblinking. Cas tried to say something but only managed to open and close his mouth like a fish. Jimmy, on the other hand, slowly breaks into a grin as he realizes that Dean is being very much serious.

“Say that again,” Jimmy’s grin turns cautious, worrying he must’ve heard it wrong.

“I’m pregnant,” Dean reiterates. This time his voice is less squeaky and more firm. He’s cautious too; suddenly worrying Cas and Jimmy probably don’t like the news. Maybe they needed more time with him. Maybe now that they’ve expressed their love for him, they’d want to keep him for themselves for a little longer. They have been planning but still, it’s come like a sudden surprise to Dean. He wasn’t expecting it to be so soon.

That does the trick for Cas, somewhat. The clouding on Dean’s expression jerks the alpha with a start.

“What – how – when – fuck!” Cas stutters mindlessly.

Jimmy and Dean stare at the alpha. It’s hardly ever Cas loses control on himself. But this is just priceless.

“What do you mean how?” Dean makes an offending sound but Jimmy just grins more from his side, shaking his head, still unbelieving.

“Are you sure, Dean – oh wait,” Jimmy suddenly squeaks, “Is that why the doctor was here yesterday? You took the test? It’s positive?”

“Yes, I took the tests. They all are positive.” Dean nods.

“Tests?” starts Cas, jarring out of his stupor, “As in plural? How many did you have to take?” he finally finds his voice.

“Four actually,” Dean explains calmly, “At first I didn’t believe the pregnancy test. So I took two more. Then there was the blood test. It was the final confirmation we needed. I’m pregnant. Three months along.”

“Three months?” Cas squeaks uncharacteristically of an alpha, “How can that be possible? How didn’t we notice?” the last question is much to his brother than to Dean.

“None of us noticed, Cas.” Dean again starts explaining for the sake of his alphas, “I’ve been feeling queasy for a while. I thought it was a stomach bug or something. It took me time to realize that my heats were at their lowest and I was only affected by your ruts. Turned out I was having morning sickness. And I’ll continue having it for a while more. It’s not pretty.”

“Three months… wow, I can’t believe this,” Jimmy is in awe as he smiles at Dean, “Can’t believe we did this.” he turns to Cas.

“Dean…” both Dean and Jimmy turn to Cas who seems to have lost his words. Cas does the second-best thing. He lunges in and hugs Dean tightly.

“Whoa… Cas, uh,” Dean squeaks, smiles and hugs the alpha back. He can feel the emotions flowing through his alphas, the love, the gratitude, the happiness. Being their mate, Dean can feel the brunt of it. But being hugged by both of them as if their lives depend on him, it’s a bit too much. Jimmy doesn’t take long to follow his brother’s lead. “Jimmy… can’t… uh…”

“Oh God!” comes from Jimmy first.

“I’m so sorry.” Cas follows.

“We can’t do this anymore.”

“We gotta control.”

“You okay, Dean?”

“Breathe, Baby, it’s okay.”

Cas and Jimmy jump away from the hug as if they’ve touched a live wire. Dean leans back to heave a bit. It’s not that he couldn’t breathe. It’s more like he could feel his morning nausea hitting him with full force being overwhelmed by the happy scents of his alphas. Dean breathes softly trying to rein in his nausea.

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” Dean breathes out, chocking slightly. Suddenly he feels perched, “It’s the nausea.”

“How come we’ve never noticed this before?” Cas cocks his head again, squinting in confusion and awe. He looks so cute when he does that. It distracts Dean.

“Because I never noticed it either,” Dean almost rolls his eyes, “And I’ve been going through this for weeks now apparently.”

There’s a little silence that follows Dean’s outburst that makes him look up at his alphas uncomfortably.

“What made you take the test?” Cas enquires first, his face screwing into a frown again.

“I noticed my heat wasn’t the same as before. It was mellower, less painful, less affecting.” Dean explains, “At first I thought it’s because of you guys. Maybe we syncing finally was affecting it. Then the nausea wouldn’t just go away. So I called the doctor. Really thought I ate something wrong or it’s just stomach bug. She made me take the first test.”

“Your scent changed,” Jimmy adds it mindlessly, like an afterthought.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, “She said it’ll keep changing and grow stronger as the pregnancy will progress. Later you’ll be able to distinguish between my scent and the pup’s too she said.”

“How come I never smelled the change?” Cas’s frown deepens offending, “Up until now.”

“I didn’t recognize it before either,” Jimmy responds to his brother, “Now that Dean said he’s pregnant, it explained itself. I thought I just smelled your scent mixing with his.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty subtle,” Cas adds tilting his head; his frown finally reducing.

Dean takes the moment to marvel at his alphas again. He leans in to kiss both of their cheeks, “You guys have nothing to worry about. We all are new to this without any prior experiences or anyone elder to guide us. We’ll have to guide each other, okay? So please don’t feel bad about it. I missed the whole thing from the beginning and it’s been actually happening to me. Can you believe how it made me feel?”

As Dean stares at his alphas, they stare back at him, all wearing the same sort of remorse-expression that they all missed the first 3 months of their new journey. The alphas, finally realizing what Dean said, Cas leans in to kiss him on the lips while Jimmy hugs them both and kisses Dean’s forehead. 

“Tell us what you need.” Cas starts this time.

“We’ll take care of everything.” And Jimmy follows.

“We’ll bring you everything that you want.”

“We’ll do anything you want us to do.”

“All you have to do is just say it.”

“We’ll be at your service.”

“Oh dear, you really mean that?” Dean rolls his eyes this time, slightly exasperated but more feeling better. It’s big for an alpha to say that they’ll at their omega’s service. It’s supposed to be the other way around always. So it warms Dean’s heart that his alphas are ready to do anything for him. He knows he’ll be taken care of. He knows he’d want of nothing. He knows his alphas are really happy.

“Of course, we do.” Cas and Jimmy say together.

“You’re gonna be like this the whole time, aren’t you?” Dean cocks his eyebrows, smiling fondly.

“You’re carrying our pup…” Jimmy says.

“One of our pup, Jimmy,” Cas punctuates, “We don’t know whose it is or what, yet.”

“Yeah, right, despite that, we both love you, and the pup,” Jimmy rests a palm on Dean’s stomach. They all look down at Jimmy’s hand, all overwhelmed with the same feeling, “So it’d rather be ‘our’ pup, at least until we find out if that’s what we’re interested in.” Jimmy says solemnly as Cas follows his brother and rests his hand beside Jimmy’s.

“Okay, stop, both of you.” Dean rolls his eyes once more. He was close to tears and sniffs as he covers both his alphas’ hands on his bare belly with his own. It’s such an emotional moment for all of them.

Silence fills the air again. Cas and Jimmy watch Dean with a cocked-eyebrows-shrewd look. Dean supposes the emotions will be a problem for a while now. Pregnancy does things to people, he knows that much. And he’s already being swarmed with hormones making his moods swing like a pendulum. His alphas will be in for a long ride for the next six months. That makes him blush furiously knowing he’s got another news to deliver, another very important news that’ll have a truly great impact on his alphas.

“I suppose I have another… one more news to give.” his voice is small and he looks down at his belly and the hands, not sure how they’d react. It’s also something that makes him really happy and proud.

“What is it?” Cas frowns gently.

“One more?” Jimmy can feel the news is regarding the pregnancy but he can’t be sure.

“It’s not a pup,” Dean starts and looks up at the alphas, “It’s pups.”

“Pups,” Jimmy says tasting the word, “Plural?”

“More than one, you mean?” Cas is on the same unintelligible shocked state as his twin.

“Two?” Jimmy tries with perfectly arched eyebrows.

Happiness glowing on both set of blue eyes, Dean can see as much. But their expressions contradict the surprise on their faces.

“Three actually,” Dean ducks his head again, blushing, “Triplets. We’re having triplets. We won’t know the genders or who’s which yet but we’re surely having triplets.” He wrings his hands in nervousness but smiles too. He knows his alphas are gonna be happy.

“Holy…” Jimmy exclaims, leaning back and swiping his free hand through his perfectly coiffed hair.

“Fuck…” Cas completes, having the same wild and feared expression as Jimmy.

“Triplets?” continues Cas, blinking at Dean as if he still can’t believe it.

“Triplets,” with a tone of finality Dean looks up, gives his alphas a brilliant happy smile.

“Three pups?” Jimmy’s face seems to be splitting in half with the gummy smile.

“Three pups,” Dean nods at him. Finally, Cas’s face twists and give in to the smile matching his mates.

And then the alphas proceed to cry together in sheer happiness. For the first time ever Dean watches his alphas crying and thanking Gods and everything that’s holy and him for bringing not one but three bundles of happiness in their lives. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so heartfelt ever. He cries a little with them too. And then it’s a flurry of wiping tears, kissing Dean and hugging him as lightly as possible and kissing him some more until his nausea makes him run out of the bed to the bathroom.

The alphas, of course, follow him as he bends himself over the toilet bowl sliding on to the floor on his knees. They hold him and wipe his face and neck with a cold rag to help him. Dean already knows they’re gonna care so much only. And then they have an hour-long shower and then they get to have some breakfast and they talk some more about the pups.

Cas and Jimmy get excited about planning a big nursery and colors and shopping and all while Dean interjects them with reminders such as he’s gonna be cranky, demanding, huge and fat, unable to move easily during the last part of the pregnancy and that they will have to take Dean to the doctor so they can hear the heartbeats of the pups and later find out the genders and all. And lastly, they need to remember to notify Dean’s family as well as the royal staffs in the castle and the people of the kingdom. They realize that six months are not gonna be enough time for all that.

Dean knows the next few months are gonna be really crucial with not only just three pups on the way but also his two hyperactive alphas. He also knows he’s gonna love and enjoy each and every moment of his first pregnancy. He can’t wait to share his whole life with his alphas and their pups, completing his life.

5 years later –

“I can’t believe this.” Sam sits on the couch beside his brother exclaiming a little loudly. He is surprised and astonished the moment he sees his brother in his nieces and nephews playroom. He himself had important news to deliver. But his brother was way ahead of him. “Are you kidding me?” the alpha can’t keep his voice down with a brilliant smile. Jimmy and Cas chuckle softly at Sam’s bemused expression as they carry on playing with their pups. They’ve prohibited Dean from sitting on the floor and asked to let them and others help with the pups.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Dean snips. He hardly ever bites but when he does he’s so cute. He sees his alphas trying to stifle more laughs.

“You’re already showing. How far along are you?” Sam arches his eyebrows.

“5 months,” Dean says, as a matter of fact, sending a little glare at his alphas.

“Already?” wails Sam.

“Yes, Sam,” sighs Dean. He’s tired of having this conversation. It wasn’t any better than even with actively trying his alphas were a little surprised when they found out. It seems like a tradition with them, being surprised whenever Dean’s pregnant even with them fucking him like there’s no tomorrow.

“This is your third pregnancy in five years and sixth pup.” Sam cocks his head, amused and awed at the capability of his brother. Usually, people would think that after two pregnancies and a triplet and a twin later they’d stop. But it seemed not the matter with his brother and his alphas.

“I know the facts, Sam. I’ve been through all that.” Dean rolls his eyes. He’s been having a mood lately. Cas and Jimmy know very well that he’s close to throwing a tantrum. Dean has thrown tantrums before and that has promptly kept the alphas on their toes, waiting and anticipating. They never refused Dean of anything.

“I’m just saying.” Sam shrugs noncommittally. Cas and Jimmy exchange a look and smile with pursed lips. None of that escapes Dean.

“Saying what exactly?” He instead snips at his brother, the only alpha who would tolerate him being crusty and cross with them.

“That you have a thing.” Sam tries hard to not laugh. It’s weird talking about this in front of Dean’s alphas present within earshot. But honestly, Sam has grown fond of them. And they adore Sam like a brother. So they have a healthy and funny relationship among them. Dean is really thankful for that.

“What thing?” Dean frowns, rubbing a hand on his growing belly and thankful that his alphas are keeping the pups distracted.

“Being pregnant, having pups, you know,” Sam shrugs, trying to look nonchalant, “The usual omega things.” It’s still weird for him how his brother has changed over the years since he found his mates. Dean always defied everything omega and was a firm advocate of being who he is. Sam supposes he still is the same but being a mate, having his own alphas and a family has changed Dean a lot, in good ways. He likes how his brother smiles more honestly now, more easily and how he loves his life now.

“Oh,” Dean frowns gently, looking down at his lap. He knows Sam is right. Cas and Jimmy had told him the same when he declared his ongoing pregnancy to them. It’s not like he has a kink or something. He just simply likes to be the omega for his alphas and his family. If that means being pregnant three times and having more than enough pups, then he is happy with that too.

“Oh?” Sam looks at him with a smirk and controlled surprise, “Oh?”

“What d’ya expect me to say?” Dean shrugs, “It’s true anyway.” His eyes find his alphas staring at him fondly. He smiles back. He knows there’s no shame to accept that and neither his alphas will judge or mock him for that. It only makes them happier that they have a full house family now. After they were born, their parents thought they’d be enough both of them always wanted more siblings. So Dean finds it amusing to see his alphas becoming pups with their pups.

“So that’s what it’s like to have two alphas, huh? Taking the knots… having pups… the omega business. You’re such a whore for them.” Sam mocks laughingly. But Dean, Cas, and Jimmy know that Sam means well. So they don’t interject the conversation. Dean hardly ever gets so much of time to connect with his brother. And after Sam found his own omega, he’s been in honeymoon stage ever since. It’s been more than a year now and Dean doesn’t lose a chance to leg-pull Sam for that. So Sam knows what kind of bliss marital and mated life is. He can’t complain.

“I guess I am,” Dean smiles at his family. He drops his voice a little, “I love them. I love how they make me feel so full. I love having their pups. I love being bred by them. And now you know the feeling too, I guess.” He cocks his head to his blushing brother, knowing that Sam knows how much of an alpha he’s become too. Just as much Dean loves being an omega now, he knows Sam loves being an alpha and having a family. 

“I’ll be damned if it’s one pup this time. I mean, you’re already big enough.” Sam quickly interjects to change the topic. Dean lets him. It’s nothing new between the brothers that they like to playfully embarrass each other. But this is the sort of banter that they couldn’t have before. Now Dean is allowed to. 

“Singlet, actually, a boy” Dean smirks, “You should be damned.”

“So... What now?” Sam looks away, again blushing and knowing exactly what Dean is meaning, “The score never gets equal or they’ll keep doing this until it does? How many pups are you gonna have, Dean?”

“Well, this should be the last ’cause the number will get equal this time.” Dean explains, “Jimmy already has 3 and Cas has 2. So this time Jimmy let Cas breed me. This is Cas’s only.” He rubs his belly.

“Holy damn,” Sam chuckles.

“No shit,” Dean shrugs, smiling adoringly, “I struck out luck.”

“Of course you have,” Sam scoffs, “If anyone, you deserve it most. Congrats, Dean, I’m really happy for you.” he leans in for a little hug.

“Congrats to you too, little brother,” Dean leans into the hug, watching his laughing and playing family and feeling the twin moving in him, “Now you’re gonna be a daddy soon.”

That was the news Sam wanted to surprise Dean with. Sam’s mate, Jess is finally pregnant and they just found out they’re having a boy. Sam wanted Dean to be the first one to know this. The brothers talked a lot that day, along with Cas and Jimmy and somehow Dean’s alphas ended up giving Sam pointers on multiple pregnancies. Dean knows just like his alphas, Sam would love to have more than a couple of pups and he’s met Jess.

The girl comes from a very nuclear family and she even told Dean that she’d love to give their pups some siblings to grow up with. Jess seems to adore the bond Dean and Sam share, as well as Cas and Jimmy. Jess loves Dean like an older brother with whom she can actually talk to, both being omegas. And Dean has come to love his brother’s mate like a sister too. So now he knows their family will only grow bigger and their bonds will only grow stronger. He can’t wait to help Jess and Sam with their family. He knows Cas and Jimmy will be just as overbearing uncle as he’ll be to Sam and Jess’s pups. 

Dean can’t begin to explain how happy he is and how much he’s looking forward to this life, with his pups and alphas and his brother and his family. He now knows it’s gonna be a great life.


End file.
